Recuerdos
by Aguus Everlak
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia que escribe con una amiga para el colegio. Y se trata de Annie y Finnick 3 Espero que les guste y que me dejen comentario para ver si vale la pena hacer otra historia. Quiero aclarar que este es un universo paralelo. Yo tengo el derecho de la historia, pero los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Miren el comienzo de este amor :)


Hace siete años Annie y Finnick se encontraban en su lugar especial: una hermosa playa, donde hasta los pájaros detenían el vuelo para admirar la paz que transmitía el cielo. Los atardeceres eran únicos, los colores se mezclaban armoniosamente volviéndose uno; era mágico. Era un paisaje tan particular que nadie podía sentirse mal allí... y eso lo sabían bien ellos, quienes se reunían cada tarde para admirarlo juntos.

El chico se encontraba nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle aquello. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho, gotas de sudor caían por los costados de su frente ¿Cómo le diría a su mejor amiga que la tendría que ver en secreto porque afectaba a su popularidad? ¿Cómo decirle a su adorada Annie que una nerd y un popular no podían tener una amistad libre? Simplemente no podía. Él sabía que rompería su frágil corazón en miles de pedazos, y no quería hacerlo. Annie sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no quería creerlo, estaba tan feliz de pasar un rato con su mejor amigo (que para ella era algo más)... Hasta que finalmente escuchó esas palabras que la destrozaron por dentro: "Annie, ya no podemos ser amigos, solamente te podré ver aquí..." Luego de esa frase, su mente se bloqueó. Era como si se aislara del mundo, intentando asimilar mientras lo que acababa de salir de la boca del muchacho. La chica se encontraba devastada. Finn, su primero y único amigo en el mundo, él único que la había aceptado como era le estaba diciendo esto... Y lo que más le dolió es que se había equivocado; para él su popularidad era más importante que su amistad con ella, y ella pensaba que él no era así, que era diferente a todos los demás. Pero evidentemente había cometido un error.

Al día siguiente la castaña no concurrió a la escuela. Tampoco durante la semana, ni siquiera durante los siguientes meses. Había desaparecido por completo de la vida de Finnick y su tan amada playa... La verdad era que Annie se había ido de la ciudad, mejor dicho del país. Finn era la única razón por la que ella seguía allí, pero cuando él decidió apartarse de ella ya nada la ataba a ese lugar. Y a medida que fue pasando el tiempo los recuerdos del pequeño Finn se borraban, mientras que la dulce y tímida Annie luchaba para que su herida cerrara y para no volver a recordar. Ella simplemente quería olvidarse de ese muchacho que la había lastimado, de sus ojos verdes que tanto se parecían al mar de aquella soñada playa; ella solo quería olvidar que los momentos más felices de su vida para él solo significaron sacrificio.

Después de cuatro años de lucha intensa volvía a su antigua ciudad, a su antigua escuela... con sus viejos compañeros. Y aquello era lo que más la asustaba. Tenía miedo de que cayera en manos de cupido otra vez, y no supiera manejarlo; otra vez. Pero se recordaba a ella misma que había cambiado, que ahora era fuerte y valiente, que todas esas noches llorando sola en su ventana la habían ayudado. Su mente había crecido, había aprendido en quién confiar y también a saber reconocer quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos. Ya sabía la verdad; ya había aceptado que Finn era solo un recuerdo lejano que alguna vez había sido especial.

Los ojos chocolate de la castaña no querían creer lo que estaban viendo: allí estaba el que tiempo atrás había sido su mejor amigo y no estaba solo, sino que estaba con una perfecta rubia con cuerpo de Barbie colgando de su brazo. Mientras ella no se daba cuenta, la mirada de Finn se posaba en ella, incrédulo. Annie estaba cambiada, demasiado cambiada. Diferente; había crecido y ya no tenía esas dos trenzas que la hacían tan inocente ni tampoco aquellos anteojos negros que la hacían destacar entre la multitud.

Luego de ese encuentro, Finn estaba desesperado por volverla a ver. Desde que sus ojos se posaron en la joven todos los hermosos recuerdos volvieron y solo podía cuestionarse cómo había podido dejarla ir. Y aunque ahora la muchacha había madurado, él prefería a su Annie con dos trenzas y anteojos, la que le parecía la más adorable que podía haber en el mundo y cuya sonrisa hechizaba. Entonces decidió ir al único lugar donde podía ser él mismo, Finnick Odair y no el chico bonito de la ciudad. Y allí estaba ella, maravillosa como siempre, como él la recordaba. Sentada a la orilla del mar, mientras los rayos del Sol iluminaban sus facciones y el viento revolvía su cabello. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar a medida que se acercaba, casi no podía mantenerse de pie.

-Hola. - murmuró el muchacho tímidamente. Ella pudo observar como el cobrizo se sentaba a su lado. Su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente y se preguntó si él podría oírlo. En ese momento se odiaba por ser tan débil, por seguir sintiendo esas tontas mariposas; se odiaba por seguir amándolo. No contestó, sólo quería huir de allí. Se levantó con aquella intención, pero él la imitó y antes de que ella pudiera echar a correr la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella quería evadirlo a toda costa, y si debía salir corriendo de allí lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero él insistía en que lo mirara a los ojos, y no parecía rendirse así que finalmente tuvo que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué nos pasó Annie? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin ninguna explicación? Simplemente desapareciste...

- No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita, tú eras el que se avergonzaba de mí, tú eras el que quería alejarse. ¿Y ahora me preguntas qué nos pasó? Yo creo que deberías preguntarte qué te pasó a ti.

El chico se quedó perplejo ante la mirada fulminante de Annie. Ella por fin se soltó y se alejó de él. Le tomó menos de dos segundos darse cuenta de que no quería perderla otra vez.

- ¡Annie, espera! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría hacia ella. La tomó del brazo nuevamente. - Sé que no quieres escucharme, ni verme, ni nada que esté relacionado conmigo. Pero debes saber que jamás te he olvidado. No ha habido ni un día en el que no me haya arrepentido de todo lo que te dije. Sé que fui un completo inútil, no sé qué estaba pensando en sacrificar nuestra amistad por mi popularidad. Con el pasar del tiempo, me di cuenta de que tu amistad valía mucho más que eso, pero para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Te habías ido y no tenía ni idea de cómo buscarte... –

Ella se sentía sorprendida, ¿feliz?, no lo sabía pero estaba segura de que tenía esperanza. Sabía que esta podía ser muy peligrosa y más si no era contenida. La esperanza era paralizante. Y así era como se sentía en ese momento: totalmente paralizada. Había una guerra en su mente, su lado racional peleaba en contra de sus impulsos; era una guerra dura y ella sabía que cualquiera de los dos lados podía ganar. Finalmente, optó por contestar:

-¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que volvamos a ser mejores amigos ¿La amiga que hay que ocultar? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - dijo Annie con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Odiaba ser tan débil.

- No, no llores, me parte el corazón verte así. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, ni tu mejor amigo, ni tu hermano... Yo quiero ser el chico que todos los días te haga sonreír, que esté orgulloso de estar contigo. Quiero ser el que ahuyente tus pesadillas, el que te calle con un beso, el que te pueda abrazar en cada momento. Yo quiero ser el chico que te dé tranquilidad, paz, que te haga sentir segura, el que te enamore cada minuto y el que te acompañe toda la vida. Y no me importa lo que los demás digan. No ahora.

Annie lo miró, perpleja ante sus palabras. Lo estudió detenidamente, cada detalle. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! ¡Cómo había deseado ese momento (aunque quizás en otras circunstancias)! Estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Correría otra vez el riesgo de quedar con el alma destrozada? ¿Se arriesgaría a derramar tantas lágrimas como lo había hecho en el pasado, si él la volvía a lastimar? Y entre tantas cavilaciones, parecía que el muchacho se había cansado de esperar por una respuesta y la besó, así sin más. En ese momento Annie dejó de pensar, simplemente se dejó llevar. Su corazón estaba saltando de felicidad, se sentía completa al fin, en paz.


End file.
